


Inappropriate

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel x Reader smut, F/M, castiel smut, castiel x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy





	Inappropriate

Monsters are gross, especially when they explode. You desperately attempted to keep your damp, blood soaked clothes from touching your skin as you hurried into the motel room. Luckily, you were able to wipe off most of the goopy grossness off your skin with the wipes you kept readily in your backpack, but you were still a mess. You desperately needed a shower.  
Turning the doorknob, you rushed into the dark motel room. You tossed your backpack onto the floor and marched over to your duffle bag. “God damn it, Dean,” you cursed as you hunted for another pair of jeans and shirt. “Did he really need to blow up that vampire? I mean, he could have just sliced his head clean off.”  
“He prefers the theatrics,” you heard Cas call behind you as he entered the room.  
That was definitely true. Dean loved a good explosion, whether it was a building, car, vampire. And thanks to that, you were now covered in what was left of the vamp.  
You rolled your eyes as you quickly unbuttoned your once red and gray plaid shirt and let it drop to the floor. After slipping out of your jeans, you rid yourself of your hideously stained gray tank, adding to the pile of ruined clothing. The cool air on your bare skin was soothing, almost cleansing.  
“Well that’s inappropriate,” Cas mumbled in a flat tone.  
You turned to the angel. His face was drained of any color there once was, making you chuckle. Sometimes you forgot how much of a prude the angel really was. “What? Don’t like what you see?” You knew the answer to that question. Cas was in love with you, making this so much more amusing. Oh, this should be fun.  
You slid your panties down your legs, making sure to wiggle your ass in the process. You could feel Cas’s gaze lock on you. Unhooking your bra, you approached Castiel. His eyes scanned your form as you smirked at him, beaming with confidence. “You know, Sam and Dean are out celebrating a win. That means they’ll be a while.” Your lips grazed over Cas’s, making him tense. “You know what that means?” you toyed. You guided your lips down to his jawline, then up to his ear. “That means… I’m gonna shower, and actually enjoy it,” you teased. You quickly pulled away from Cas and glanced down. The sizable bulge in his pants caught your eye. “Now, that’s inappropriate,” you mocked before turning for the bathroom.  
It felt glorious to finally rinse the blood and goo from your hair. You shut the water off and stepped out onto the cool tile of the bathroom floor. You quickly towel dried your hair and body before reaching for your clean clothes.  
A faint noise on the other side of the door caught your attention. It was too low to make out. Talking? But it barely sounded like words.  
The boys couldn’t have gotten back already. It was unlikely that they would be back until morning. But it sounded like Cas was talking to someone. You opened the rickety wooden door as you heard the noise again.  
You stopped dead in your tracks as you stared at Cas, seated in a plush chair near the door. His hand was on his crotch, his palm slowly stroking his aching erection through his dress pants. He palmed himself in slow, steady motions as he slouched in his seat with his head thrown back, his bottom lip clenched between his teeth. Your mouth dried as you gawked at the magnificent sight.  
“Y/N, oh, that feels so good. Mmmm,” Cas mumbled as he played with himself.  
You smirked as stepped out of the bathroom and towards the angel. He was just too perfect. His long eyelashes fluttered against his rosy cheeks as his groans grew louder. His thick, charcoal hair sat tousled atop his head, begging for your fingers to run through it, to grip it as he… oh. Your mind went wild for a moment. You shook your head in attempt to gather your thoughts as you towered over the writhing angel. His moans were becoming too much for you to handle, making your pussy drip with need.  
You straddled him in his seat, catching him off guard and causing his eyes to shoot open. Cas’s jaw trembled as he gazed up at your naked body. His eyes locked on yours. “Y/N,” he breathed before gently placing his hand on your thigh. “What are you—“  
Your lips collided with his, the impact surprising both of you. Cas gasped against your mouth as you slid a hand down his chest. He sank into the plush chair as his tongue entered your mouth, grazing against yours.  
Cas pulled away as he moved his hand from his crotch up and up your other leg, slowly making its way to your heated sex. He dipped a finger between your folds, letting out a growl as he felt how wet you were. “Cas,” you mewled at you bucked against his touch. “Please,” you begged into his ear. “I want to feel you inside me. I need it.”  
Cas growled at your words as he stared up at you with lust-blown eyes. His other hand gripped tighter around your thigh as he slipped a finger inside you. As he pumped into you, his palm grazed your swollen, aching clit. He quickly slipped another finger into you, forcing you closer to your climax.  
“Harder Castiel, faster. Please,” you begged into his ear. He obeyed your command as he began to stroke himself again with his other hand. You watched his expressions as he pleasured both himself and you, fueling each other’s fire. A low, guttural moan left the angel, sending you over you edge. “Oh, fuck, Cas!” you screamed. Your walls clenched around his fingers as you fucked them, your juices trickling down his hand.  
Cas’s eyes met yours again as you came down from your high. Your gaze flicked down to his cock as it twitched against his tight pants, begging to be freed. You slowly slid off Cas, placing one hand on his shoulder, pinning him to the chair.  
The carpet was rough under your knees as you knelt before the angel. Your hands trembled with need as you unbuttoned his pants and yanked them down, his boxers quickly following. Your mouth watered as you stared down at him impressive size. Glancing up, you grinned as he gripped the chair arms, still stunned by everything that was happening.  
You hovered over him, allowing the anticipation to tease him.  
Cas’s breath hitched. “Y/N, please.” His voice shook.  
“Please, what? Tell me what you want, angel,” you bargained, a smirk still painted across your lips.  
“Please. I want to feel your lips around me,” Cas pleaded as he rolled his hips slightly.  
You leaned down and flicked your tongue over his slit. The taste of salty pre-cum filled your senses, fueling your desire. Cas groaned as you wrapped your lips around the tip and swirled your tongue against the sensitive flesh. Then, you took all of him into your mouth, slowly pumped up and down. A choked moan escaped him as you continued to swirl your tongue around him. You traced it along the prominent vein, making him whimper your name. His eyes rolled back as he bucked against your thrusts. You studied him. Hot damn, he looked so gorgeous as he slowly came undone. A hand gripped your hair, squeezing tighter and tighter as he slammed into the back of your throat, making you moan against his cock. His whole body shuddered under your mouth, indicating he was getting close.  
“Y/N, oh, I—“ Cas whimpered.  
You dragged your lips up his length one last time before lifting off with a loud pop. “Not yet,” you commanded as you skimmed your hands up his bare thighs. “Not until I say so.” You watched as he sat back up in the chair and gripped your hips as you stood. You straddled him again, latching onto his shirt as you slowly lowered yourself onto his cock. Your walls stretched and burned as he filled you. “Castiel,” you moaned as you began to sway your hips. “Oh my—Oh fuck.” He hit every inch of you as you steadied your rhythm, bouncing up and down as he guided your hips.  
You slammed your lips against his, your moans filling his mouth. Everything about him was perfect. The way he filled you, the way you felt as he moaned and writhed beneath you. The love that emitted from him, it was overwhelming.  
And you could feel it too. For the first time in a long time, you felt a connection with someone. And something about it made you crave him even more.  
Your bounces quickened as you studied his expression. His breathing was erratic. You knew he was close, really close, and it was driving you wild.  
You nipped his jaw before whispering in his ear, “Come with me, Castiel,” you mewled. You threw your head back as you rode him, the waves from your orgasm causing your walls to tighten around his cock.  
“Uuh,” Cas grunted as his hips violently thrusted forward. His eyes rolled back as his cock twitched inside you. He continued to thrust a dozen more times, filling you before his body went limp beneath you.  
Cas gazed up at you with a familiar stunned look. “Y/N, I—“  
You cut him off with a kiss. “I know, Cas. I’ve known for a while.” You smiled sweetly at the exhausted angel and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. “Me too.”  
You nestled your face into the angel’s neck. After a few minutes, you started to chuckle against his warm skin. “What’s so funny?” Cas grumbled in a raspy voice.  
You lifted your head. “Now, that was inappropriate,” you mocked as you rested your forehead against his.


End file.
